


Catsuki!

by TheWalkingBreadstick (YourInternetAmigo)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Natsuki is a cat, Romance, peaceful AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourInternetAmigo/pseuds/TheWalkingBreadstick
Summary: Its a perfectly normal day for Natsuki, until she quickly realizes that she's been turned into a cat! Unsure of what to do, she runs off to the home of someone from the Literature Club that she's grown to trust above all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola everyone! So, my cat is pregnant, and I was thinking of names for her kittens, and I thought a cute name would be Suki! Based on, you know, Natsuki. And then, this idea popped into my head, and now I'm writing something off of it. Let me know if you like it, and if you'd like me to continue this story! Advice is always appreciated, and motivation is always nice. I'm not sure what to expect of this, when I write, usually I just have one main story in mind, and as I write it, I keep adding more to it as I go on, so lets see where this goes
> 
> If you have suggestions, either for my writing, or for my story, or for how to claim rule over all mankind, sitting on a throne made from the bones of my enemies, with a relentless reign of terror over everyone, feel free to leave them in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> One of those things is not like the other

After getting home late and getting yelled at by her dad as per usual, Natsuki marched off into her room and locked the door. Her room, unlike the rest of her house, was more neat, tidy. She would personalize it with cute things and a pink color scheme, but she wouldn't want to panic and rush hiding everything every single time her dad entered her room. She started to ignore getting yelled at by her dad, because at least it was worth it. She went to Michael's house to read manga. She didn't expect them to become as close as they did, but lately, she's started going to his house a lot for fun activities. Reading manga, watching anime, and occasionally, baking sweets for friends, well, usually the Literature Club. They've been hanging out a lot recently, and its strengthened Natsuki's self esteem. She doesn't really care about her dad yelling at her, or scolding her anymore, because she's just too excited thinking about when she'll see Michael next, or what they'll do together, and she just loves imagining those scenarios. She's even imagined them doing a few lewd things together maybe once or twice (okay, maybe a bit more than that), but she loves the image in her head of them reading manga, having fun, baking together, she likes thinking of what he'd be like on a date if he ever asked her out on one. She hopes he eventually does.. She knows that this relationship they have is going somewhere, its just that none of them have acted on forwarding it, or maybe Michael is just really that dense. 

She's been bringing home manga that Michael has been lending her, but only one volume is ever at the house, because once she finishes reading it, she gives it back to Michael. She knows that the more they pile up the harder it'll be to hide them, and she doesn't want her dad burning the manga Michael gave her. again. She hides whatever volume she's reading between her school books because she knows her dad hates looking at that stuff. She's actually been enjoying the manga Michael gives her, she thought they'd just be full of senseless violence, and there is, but not as much as she thought. Its much more story based than she thought. He recommended the idea so that they could both read something new, and Michael has been enjoying Parfait Girls too! She remembers that he once said he originally didn't think much of it but now he's hooked, and he says its definitely an interesting read, and that makes her really happy, that she could give something to him that he enjoys. And by give, she actually did give them to him, well, most of it at least. Her entire manga collection was piling up in the clubroom closet and the teachers were starting to complain much more about the space it was taking up, and Monika was forced to have Natsuki move it somewhere else. She was originally worried until she realized she could probably just have Michael keep it in his place. She keeps at least one box of manga there at all times though, because she needs something to read just in case Mikey forgets to bring a volume she had wanted to read, or if she wants to read something else. 

Ever since Michaels parents got back home from being abroad, they couldn't stay in the living room anymore, because his dad was practically always lying down on the couch, and it was awkward for both Michael and Natsuki, because his dad would usually tease them, and his mom did too, but not as much. After a month of cleaning up and fixing things, and having stuff installed, the basement room became their new hangout room! It had everything they needed, it had television, it had a fridge, an air conditioner, a really comfy couch, with bean bags to the side and a table in the middle, and shelves for all their manga. He was really accommodating, and she loved that about him. The thought that someone she liked was doing this all for her.. it made her heart fluster. Of course, he also ended up inviting Sayori over several times.. Maybe the entire Literature Club once or twice, but for the most part, it was only their hangout place, for just the two of them. 

It was getting pretty late, and she always had to leave school early. Her dad would shout at her for being late but the main reason for always going early was so that she could go before her dad even woke up. The less she had to deal with him, the better. Before going to sleep though, she decided to see if Michael was still up for a chat.

\---  
N: U still awake?  
M: Yeah, why?  
N: Just bored -_-  
M: Shouln't you be asleep?  
N: did you mean "Shouldn't"  
M: I am tired. Blame any spelling or grammatical error on the fact that I a m t i r e d  
N: I dont wanna keep u up  
M: Nah, its fine. I could say the same for you though, like I said, shouldn't you be asleep?  
N: Not really. Not like I have much else to do :/  
M: Well, have you been enjoying my manga?  
N: Its okay. Not too great or anything  
M: Yeah right  
N: Fine. Its interesting  
M: come on :3  
M: i know u like it more than you're letting on  
N: I don't  
M: Sure, that's why you don't talk to me about it endlessly while you're at my house  
N: Fine. Its pretty great  
M: Thats more like it  
M: Btw you wanna go out to a restaurant tomorrow?  
N: Yea sure.  
\---

And at that, Natsuki was filled with joy! She couldn't contain her excitement! Michael asked her ou-

\---  
M: Cool! I already invited everyone else in the lit. club. After club, we'll go there together. My treat  
\---

 

..  
ah fuck

\---  
N: Good! I don't wanna have to have dinner alone with you. I don't want it to look like we're a couple XD  
M: Yeah, me neither  
\---  
ouch  
\---  
M: Well, I'm getting pretty tired. cya tomorrow  
N: gn!  
N: You're supposed to say goodnight back, dummy  
N: you still up?  
\---

damnit. She thought something was going to happen there for a moment. She thought he was asking her out on a date. WHY IS HE SO DENSE?! His brain must be fucking made of neutron stars or something because no one could be that dense. Why couldn't they just be closer? I mean, sure she goes to his house and they read manga, but he hasn't done anything to show that he likes her in "that" way, but Natsuki already tried several things, including her poem "Because You", and he hasn't even done anything about that! She just wishes she could be closer to him. She gets comfy in her bed and tries to drift off to sleep, imagining how a date between them would go.

 

Until she gets stands back up to close the lights. She hates it when she forgets that, especially after she was already super comfy.  
But now, she gets back into bed and looks outside her window, and she sees several stars.

She just wishes they could be closer.. She's just too afraid. What if she shows that she likes him? What if she makes moves? What if she confesses?  
But what if he doesn't like her back that way?  
...  
She has to keep acting like she doesn't like him.. That'll work, right?  
She makes her wish.. She falls asleep, and the next day arrives.

 

She wakes up due to her alarm, loud enough so that it wakes her up, but quiet enough that her dad doesn't, and it knocks her out of her strange dream full of baking and cute cupcake monsters. She can't recall the full dream though, its blurry. She scrambles to get out of bed, but things feel weird, and she doesn't know why

But it doesn't take her long to realize

She's a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, the typo in the text was actually my typo but I decided to keep it in


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Natsuki's been turned into a cat... That's just great (sarcasm). She decides the best course of action is to seek help from a friend, because what else can she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here with a new chapter! I don't really have much to say that isn't just repeats of what I said in the previous beginning note. If you have any suggestions, leave em down in the comments. You can also suggest ideas for this! If you'd like to see it go somewhere (that doesn't mean it WILL happen though)  
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" she said, well, meowed. Once she heard herself she immediately realized she wouldn't be able to just tell anyone she's been turned into a cat, and she just shoute- er, she just meowed really loudly.. She hopes her dad hasn't woken up...

He hates cats...  
Well, it doesn't sound like he woke up, no yelling, no heavy footsteps, no sound of glass breaking or someone getting hurt, heh, he must still be asleep. Good news for Natsuki, right? Well, she decides to look in the mirror to see what she looks like, she's a white cat, or, kitty, and it seems one of her red hair ribbons have stayed on, and it’s now around her neck. The rest of her clothes are on her bed, as she's now too small to even use them. In other words, she's technically naked. She feels really weird but she's more focused on getting this fixed... And she starts thinking of a proper solution to this...  
WHO THE FUCK KNOWS HOW TO TRANSFORM A CAT TO A HUMAN THOUGH?  
This is really strange, honestly, she can't think of anything. It'd just be weird for a lot of people, and its not like she'd be able to explain what happened because, first of all, she's a cat. She can't speak, and second, she doesn't even know how it happened. Maybe its just a dream? Maybe she'll wake up and everything will be fine!  
She closes her eyes  
She thinks to herself "This isn't real. I am a human, this is a dream. I am not a cat. I will now wake up..."

 

...  
fuck  
Welp. That clearly didn't work. She already didn't like being so short and now she's a freaking kitten! Well, a very cute kitten, but thats besides the point! She needs someones help, and she is sure as hell definitely not going to ask that from her dad.. She thinks for a moment, and thinks of what she'll do next...

 

...  
thats it

She very awkwardly opens her window by shoving her head on it, moving upwards, and she looks down from the second floor of her house, all the way to the ground beneath.. Its not a far jump right? Besides, cats always land on their feet! Alright, she was a little more worried than she let herself believe, but still, she has to jump, and so, she does!  
And surprisingly, she lands on her feet, without a scratch, well, right now she was scratching her chin with her foot, but other than that, not a scratch on her! Feeling successful from the incredibly dangerous stunt she had just performed, that was probably not as dangerous as it seemed, she ran off to the nearby home of someone she trusted. Someone she grew to like. Someone she knew from the Literature Club... She starts meowing and scratching at the door, hoping someone would take notice, and hoping that that someone would forgive her for scratching the door. Bad Catsuki! She waits for two more minutes until someone opens the door

Sayori!  
Just the person she was looking for! Sayori's eyes beamed at the super cute cat in front of her, evidenced by how she very quickly took her and carried her, and brought her to her face  
"Oh my goooood! You're so cute!!!" She beams, absolutely ecstatic! She hasn't had a pet for a while, the closest thing she had to a pet was when Mikey had a dog, and that was when they were kids, and she visited more often. She was too embarrassed to go to Michael's house. She wouldn't want him to see her like this, even if he didn't know it was her.

"SAYORI! ITS ME! NATSUKI! YA GOTTA HELP ME OUT I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A CAT!" she spoke, as she waved her hands around frantically, which, y'know, as a cat, looked eXTREMELY ADORABLE  
(although to be fair it'd be just as cute if it were still Natsuki <3)  
"Wow you're really feisty! You must be hungry! Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat!"  
She must have forgotten that she couldn't speak anymore, but she definitely remembered now. Damnit, how was she going to do anything like this? And now, she was being carried by Sayori into her house, as she was set down on a sofa, followed by a cheery "Don't scratch anything" from Sayori. She behaved well, because she didn't have the natural hunting instincts a cat would normally have, so she seemed like a very well behaved cat compared to others. She was worried for a while, until Sayori came back with food, and just like that, she forgot all of her problems, those thoughts being replaced by those of hunger. She doesn't get to eat well so any chance for food is one she is definitely taking. Sayori comes back and sets down a small platter. Its some fish that Sayori was supposed to finish, but Sayori doesn't like fish! Neither does Natsuki! But as a cat, for some reason, it seems too tempting. She bites in, and, for the first time, she actually likes fish! She eats as much as she can, as fast as she can, quickly devouring everything. She didn't even notice Sayori patting her head this whole time due to the hunger. She is unsure of what to do next, but an alarm knocks her out of her train of thought, and Sayori realizes she's going to be late for school! And right afterwards, Michael bursts in the door, saying "we'rE GONNA BE LATE LETS GO"  
"WAIT! I have to leave a note for my parents! I found a cat! hehehe"  
"Oh, a cat? Lemme see" and just like that, he had forgotten he was going to be late for school  
He approaches the catsuki, he kneels down, and he smiles at her, tilting his head to look at her better.  
"m-mikey?" she quietly speaks, although all anyone would hear is a quiet meow  
"Hi little girl" he says as he slowly moves his hand towards her. She's initially shy, but as he places his hand behind her ear and starts scratching, she immediately melts and closes her eyes and rubs her head into his palm, even giving a purr. She didn't even know she could do that, or how she did that, but she didn't care, this was really relaxing.

"Oh my god she is so cute. Where did you find her?"  
"Just outside my door! By the way, I'm done with the note now! We gotta go! Stay here kitty!"  
"Bye lil' girl, see you soon!" he retracts his hand, with a surprised meow from the catsuki. She probably said "No!"  
Too late, they've already left for school. What is she going to do now? Just wait for several hours?

Welp, she's gotta find some way to move the time forward. Its been at least about half an hour, and Sayori's dad comes down the stairs, he seems like a cheerful man, like his daughter, although definitely not as much as his daughter. He sees the catsuki, and is suddenly really confused. "Umm, Yukari, you awake? There's a cat in our house"  
Who the heck is Yukari? Well, by process of elimination, she must be Sayori's mom. Not too long after, a woman comes running down saying "What? There's a cat? Oh geez" She spots the catsuki, and immediately goes towards her and picks her up in her arms  
"She must be Sayori's"  
"Well, it seems she left a note"  
"What does it say?"  
"Hi mom! Hi dad! I found a cat outside the house! She was hungry so I fed her! I'm glad I had fish even though I didn't like it because at least the cat did! Sorry for having to leave her here on short notice. I'll take care of her when I get back from school! Love, Sayori!"  
"Typical. As much as I enjoy cats, I'm not sure if we can take care of her"  
"Why not? She seems okay"  
"You really want to be the one who cleans up after her?"  
"nevermind"  
"Could you please talk to her about this?"  
"Why me? I'm the fun parent, I don't wanna say she can't keep her"  
"fine. I'll do it"  
"Thanks sweetie"  
Well, that was an awkward conversation. Mostly for Natsuki though. Welp, now she has to find something to do, but luckily, Sayori's dad sits down on the couch and starts watching television. Its his day off from work! At least Natsuki can enjoy watching television for now. Luckily for her, it was on a movie channe-  
Nevermind. He had just switched it to the news.. Natsuki never had much interest in news... Oh well, this should be okay I gue-  
Oh my god he's watching infomercials. Maybe she could just sleep? No, the television is too loud.. The most she can do is get comfy

Its going to be a long afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably give this title a chapter when I think of one. Honestly, if you have a suggestion, leave it in the comments. If I like it, I'll edit it in. Even I'm still thinking but I already had it written out so I'll just post it now, and wait for either an idea to come to mind, or one of your ideas to come to mind


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I may or may not need a little help. You see, I have most parts of the story already thought up, but for the writing process, I've just been writing as I go on, annnd...
> 
> I'm not actually sure how I should turn her back (but I do know WHEN she'll turn back, permanently)  
> One idea is that she's a cat during the day and human during the hours near midnight but eh, not sure  
> Anyways, it'd be nice if y'all could suggest what you'd like to happen!
> 
> Also, this story might end up continuing for a while even after she's turned back human, just to see things that would happen afterwards, so, yeah! That's it. Hope you enjoy reading it

Catsuki has no idea why Michael and Sayori have been taking so long. Its 9 pm now. NO ONE STAYS AT SCHOOL UNTIL 9 PM, unless you're Natsuki, with Michael.. reading manga in the school club room... until 9 pm. He wouldn't have done that with someone else would he? That was 'their' thing. Reading alone together in the corner of the school clubroom, and staying after hours, or just going to his house. What took so long?

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sayori finally got back, seeming very tired out, and just plops herself down on the couch and grabs her phone. Catsuki immediately goes up to her expectantly, she doesn't really know what to do, and its not like she can say anything, so she just lies down on Sayori's lap and closes her eyes... Sayori pats her head and scratches her chin, and she seems to be enjoying it. She's kind of sad, considering she has nothing to do. Is this her life now? Being Sayori's cat? What'll happen to Michael? She just wants some kind of answer...

"Natsuki?"  
Hearing her name get called out, she immediately perked up and looked at Sayori, she looks closer... and she realizes Sayori's on her phone  
"Um, hey, Natsuki, you there? This is the third time I've tried calling you. Are you okay? Michael was really worried. He almost cancelled dinner plans with the club! But in the end, he didn't want to be rude, but he was pretty bummed out... Seriously, where are you? We had a lot of fun talking during dinner! Also, I have a cute cat now! You can come over and see her if you'd like!  
...I hope you're okay, Michael's also left some messages, maybe you've already heard those. He said you always reply lightning fast! So he was worried when you didn't reply at all.. Baiiiiieeeee!"  
Natsuki was speechless, she was just staring at Sayori throughout all of that. She wanted to run back home and check her phone to see all the messages, but she wouldn't even be able to open her phone, and not to mention Michael was apparently worried about her. It was probably just a friend thing right? She didn't want to assume things... or maybe...

No. He probably just thinks of her as a friend. That's all.. And the thought of that makes her heart sink. Sayori just spends the time looking at her phone, presumably at some messages, until her mom comes down  
"Hi Sayori"  
"Hey mom!"  
"How was dinner with the Literature Club?"  
"It was great! We talked with each other a lot about stuff we liked and we all got closer together!"  
"That's great Sayori. Did anything happen with Michael?"  
"Mom stop it. You've been teasing me about this since forever!"  
"Because I know you've had a crush on him since forever" she said, teasingly, easily flustering Sayori. Sure enough, this caught Natsuki's attention. WHAT?! Sayori likes him too? Well, its not surprising considering she keeps trying to find ways to spend time with him.. Although its been a little tougher for her ever since he started hanging out with Natsuki... She felt sad for her friend, she felt guilty, but she doesn't regret it, but she does, and... UGH! Whatever this feeling was, it was too complicated, she couldn't explain it... She just decided to keep listening on  
"Mom stooooooop I don't like him"  
"You've been friends since you were small kids, I've seen it Sayori, you like him :3"  
"Maybe a little"  
"So you admit it"  
"Nope!"  
"Haha, alright then, well, what are you going to do about the cat?"  
"Well... I've been thinking, maybe we could giver her to Michael?"  
Hearing the suggestion, Catsuki immediately popped up. Maybe she COULD do something as a cat, maybe... a little spying? No, no.. It would be wrong to invade peoples privacy like that  
"But I thought you liked the cat?"  
"Umm, yeah! I do! Its just that... She'd probably be happier over at Michaels place and..."  
"Do you just want an excuse to visit him?"  
"Umm, of course not! Why would I want to visit him more?!"  
"Hahaha, okay, sure Sayori, suuuure. Well, its up to you to ask Mike if he wants to keep her"  
"Alright, I'll go now!"  
At first, Catsuki wondered why Sayori's mom let her go out late at this time of night, but then she remembered that Sayori literally lives right next to Michael, so its not much of a problem. She's picked up by Sayori, and she gets a little dizzy as she's carried to Michaels front door. Sayori then rings a doorbell two times, then waits for a second, and rings it again. After years of knowing each other they probably had their own door bell signals to know each other by. Its not long until Michael comes to open the door.  
"Hey Sayori"  
"Haiieeee!"  
"You brought the cat over?"  
"Umm, yeah! I was wondering if..."  
"*sigh* you want me to take care of her?"  
Sayori pouts, and replies "Yeah"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Wait what? It was that easy?"  
"Yeah! I love cats"  
Sayori then hands over the Catsuki in her arms to Michael, and he cradles the Catsuki in his arms, she immediately takes this chance to get comfy  
"Sayori, does she have a name yet?"  
"Uhh, no"  
"Oh well. I'll think of something. Is that all?"  
"Umm..."  
Sayori looks a bit sad, and she doesn't respond for a while, but then gives out a cheerful: "Yep! That's all for now"  
"Heh, goodnight, Sayori"  
"Goodnight Mikey!"  
"Thanks for the cat"

And with that, the door is closed, and Mike very quickly shows off the new Catsuki to his parents, although she already fell asleep! She must've been tired. His parents very quickly took a liking to the new Catsuki, as they're animal lovers too! Mike makes his way to his room, still holding the Catsuki in his arms, and sets her down on a beanbag, but she wakes up from the transfer, and she sees Mike plop down on his bed, and he immediately gets his phone. He isn't even paying attention to Catsuki! At least rub her head or something, geez. She's kinda sad that she isn't getting any attention from Mike, until she sees him put his phone to his ears and-  
"Hey, Natsuki?"  
This time, she knew it was him trying to call her, but it still surprised her and caught her off guard. She can't really do anything so instead, she just listens to whatever message Mike is gonna give  
"You haven't called or texted the entire day. You okay? I had to continue dinner with the Literature Club, but you weren't there so.. haha, well, I guess I'm just saying its not the Literature Club without you-  
He puts the phone down, and hits the side of his head with his hand, as he says "Ah fuck no was that too cheesy?", he puts the phone back to the side of his head and says:  
"Well, give me a call when you get this... See ya soon, Suki" And with that, he closes his phone and looks at the cat, who is now sitting on a pillow on his bed. He gives a warm smile before getting up and taking a manga volume out of one of the shelves, its a volume of Parfait Girls, and he plops back down on his bed to read it, and Catsuki decides to come up and read with him, she's now next to his head. She just wishes she could tell him its alright, and that she's here, and that she's somehow been turned into a cat. She just can't though.  
"You know, we need a name for you.." He glances between the cat, and the manga, and says "How about Cupcake? I'd be okay with that name, do you think Natsuki would like it?" as she hears this, she gives a meow, and he smiles. Its at least nice to know that Mike is thinking about her. He continues reading on quietly until he finally gets up, puts the manga on a shelf to the side, and closes the lights, signaling that its time to sleep. He plops down, making sure not to hit the Catsuki, and gets into a comfy position, before checking his phone for a moment. She glances at the phone, and realizes that he's checking his messages, and he's scrolling through his chat history with Natsuki. It doesn't take long before he puts his phone back down and simply lies there, doing nothing... Its been a while, maybe he fell asleep? Anyways, Natsuki decides to look around his room. Its pretty normal, she doesn't come up here often, since they have the basement, and the kitchen. She isn't really up here that much, if at all, and Mike's told her before not to enter his room. She doesn't know why though. Its dark, but her vision seems to be better as a cat. She gets up on his desk and looks around, and notices that there's a picture of the both of them! Obviously, it was of both of them when Natsuki was a person. Its really nice that he keeps this up here, and in the inside, she's getting really flustered. At least as a cat, she can learn some things she didn't previously know, although that doesn't mean she wants to stay a cat, hell no. She wants to be back to normal, and soon. She can't do anything like this, and its irritating. She leaps back onto the bean bag, and decides to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow something interesting will happen. Hopefully she turns back into a human, and that this was just a one day thing.

It won't be the case though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, as always, please do leave em in the comments, maybe a kudos or something, that'd be appreciated
> 
> (Yeah, if you have any suggestions, especially on the "turning into a cat thing", please do leave em! It'd help XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got posted a bit late on my part, cause I had other things I needed to focus on, like school and stuff, but that isn't really the main reason this was late. I got a headache for the last 2 days, and then I just kinda got lazy about it. I'll still definitely continue this, just don't expect a perfect schedule or anything like that

*sigh*  
Catsuki finally woke up, and it seems she slept for A LONG time, seeing as how Mike is gone, and there's a platter on the floor with food for her. Before eating though, she decides to check what time it is, so she hops up onto Michael's desk and looks at a clock he has on it, and its 3:16pm. He should be getting home from school soon. Why'd she wake up so late? Well, she doesn't usually get much sleep at all because she wakes up early to avoid her dad, and lately, she's been sleeping late just to talk to Mike over text, sometimes they'd have conversations that'd last until 1am in the morning. Guess she needed the sleep more than she thought she did, but anyways, after finishing the food on her plate, she started to wonder what she could do to get people to notice that SHE IS A CAT. How does one fix this kind of problem? She just wants to be human again, being a cat sucks. She can't do anything anymore now that she thinks about it. Weighing the pros and cons, she definitely needs to find some way to turn human again. One thing she could do is get people to notice that she in fact is Natsuki, maybe then they could at least help. Although, no one is here. She might as well use this time, maybe she could type something on Mike's pc? She turns it on by booping the power button with her nose, and once it opens, she realizes it needs a password. Welp, that plan won't work. She wonders if she'd even be able to type, and how. Disappointed, she decides to plop down on Mike's bed, the bean bag was comfy, but this is much better. She starts playing around with pillows, blankets, and other stuff, until she gets comfy and wraps herself in a blanket, like a burrito. She'll just sleep until he gets back.

 

The catsuki is awakened by the sound of the door creaking open! She excitedly turns to meet Mike, but, still being wrapped in a burrito, she can't just do anything. He seems strange though, he seems tired, or disappointed. What time is it? Its already dark out the windo- holy heck its 9pm, what was he doing? He walks up to his bed and sees the cupcake burrito in front of him, and he can't help but chuckle and smile. He picks up the burrito and unwraps it, revealing catsuki! She quickly runs out of his hands and jumps onto his desk, as he ponders whats going on.   
"Hey, what are you doing on my desk?"  
She knows she can't respond, so she just looks at the photo of him and normal human Natsuki, and points her nose towards the image of herself, giving it a little boop.  
"Oh her? That's Natsuki. You think she's nice?" he smiles  
She nods up and down, signaling a yes  
...  
That was weird, normally cats don't respond like that, but anyways, he goes up to the table and takes a seat, now in front of the catsuki, and he gives her head rubs while he opens his pc. She melts and purrs into his hand, but no! She has to stay focused. How can she get him to realize she is NOT a cat, and that she's Natsuki? She also wonders why he was out so late. He starts perusing the internet, and she sees that he's searching her name on facebook, and he opens her page. Weird. Geez, Mike, don't be a stalker. That's kinda weird, honestly. This goes on for a while until his phone rings, and he picks up to answer. Catsuki can't hear the person on the other end though, so she can only listen in on Mike's part of the conversation  
"Hey Sayori"  
"No. nothing yet"  
"No, she wouldn't have left like that without telling me"  
...  
"No, no. Its fine. You didn't have to stay with me, I went looking for her on my own"  
Wait, is he talking about her? It suddenly clicks that maybe he was looking for Natsuki. Maybe that's why he was going through her facebook page  
"Yeah maybe I should. How long until I can call the police? She's been gone for more than twenty four hours or so-  
"what do you mean the twenty four hour missing person thing isn't real?"  
"Oh"  
"The only thing I know about her home life is that it absolutely sucks. Apparently her dad isn't the best role model, that's all I got though"  
"Okay, thanks. Bye"  
He puts down the phone. He just looks worried at this point, but he looks at the catsuki and forces a smile. She starts booping the image of herself again with her nose.

"She's missing... *sigh* maybe I'm overreacting. Being absent for 2 days isn't that big of a deal, like, I've been absent for an entire week before, and lots of people skip school, Its just that.... Nevermind. You really seem to like her don't you?"  
At that, she gives a meow  
"Yeah yeah, I like her too"  
Wait what? Okay, maybe getting him to realize she's the cat can wait, she wants to know where this is going. How can she keep him talking about her though? She decides to start booping her image again, but he carries her up and cradles her in his arms.  
"No, no booping the Suki" he gives her a little boop on the nose with his index finger, and it sorta tickles her, but this isn't what she wanted.   
"I'm just worried about her, that's all. She hasn't texted back yet, and usually, she replies at lightning speed, but now? Its just so quiet without her. I was reading some manga in the club room today, usually, it'd be more fun since she was usually there. She'd rant on and on about the manga we were reading, or things we liked, and I'd love it when she'd do that, but today though? It was kinda sad. I just kinda sat there quietly and read, it may have been a bit awkward to be honest. Geez, is this what she felt like before I started reading with her? Eh. Who knows, really. Though, you know what's more awkward? I'm talking to a cat"  
She agrees, she likes listening to what he thinks about their time together but its also weird considering that he's talking to a cat. Although maybe he just misses her that much and has nothing else to do.. She'd do anything just to tell him its okay.  
"You hungry, Cupcake?" he asks, and normally she'd try to focus on what's going on now, but she IS hungry, she might as well accept the offer, so she gives a meow in response.  
"Heh, neat. Okay then, wait here" and he puts her down, and continues to open the door, before looking at the catsuki, seemingly worried. He must be starting to wonder why this cat is responding well to everything he does. Maybe its just coincidence. He had a cat before that would meow back at him when he would meow, so it was less worrying, but this cat in particular even nodded to what he was saying. Strange. Instead of over analyzing it, he decides to brush it off.

This... Is not working. He's too dense, and Sayori is an airhead. Monika or Yuri would probably realize something was wrong with this cat though, maybe. There's no way to get to them though, unless Mike plans on bringing her to school, which she doubts. He comes back with a small plate of food that she immediately devours, while he goes off to shower. There are no opportunities at all to get him to realize that she's Natsuki..

Wait a minute  
His pc is open  
Time to get to work, as she sits in front of it, its opened to chrome, and that's good enough, and she shoves and maneuvers the mouse repeatedly until she gets it to the search bar, and clicks the left mouse button. Now for the hard part, she has to type out a message, and that isn't exactly the easiest when you're a cat. Her paws are too big for a single key, so she has to do something that she's been training for, for her whole life as a cat.

Time to start booping.

 

 

Michael comes out of the bathroom door, fully clothed (don't worry), to see the catsuki sitting in front of his computer keyboard, booping her nose on it. He immediately runs to the catsuki and picks her up, and playfully says "heeeey, what are you doing?" before he sits down in the chair, and then sees his keyboard now has fish remnants on it. That's just great. He's kinda irritated, well, until he sees whats on the search bar

 

~IM NATSUKI~  
...

 

"wHAT THE FUCK?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So... let me get this straight. You went to sleep, woke up, and just randomly turned into a white cat?"  
The catsuki nodded slowly, as she was very tired. Why is she tired? Because she spent the entire night booping the keyboard for messages to Mike. Believe it or not, she was only able to give a paragraph's worth of words because of how hard it was to type the way she did. He fell asleep a few times, and if he did, she'd just repeatedly pat her paw on his face. If she had to stay up the entire night, then he would have to too. It was partly because she wanted to have fun, and irritate him like usual, but it was mostly because she didn't want to be alone that night. She at least wanted Mike to keep her company, even if she'd never admit it. Meanwhile, Mike was recalling everything he had said while cupca- er, while Natsuki was in the room. Damn. No way to take those back. Now she knows he was worried and stuff. Its good she's okay though, well, not really, considering she's a cat.

"So what are we going to do about this?"  
With that question, the catsuki gave a very irritated look, and Mike remembered he could only ask yes or no questions.  
"Oh, uh, sorry."  
He could only ask yes or no questions so Natsuki could nod to them. Any other kind of question would require her to start booping the keyboard again, but she was way too tired at this point. It was already the next day, and they were both tired and confused. It was almost time for school, so Mike got ready while the catsuki just slept for a moment. Once he finished, he asked Natsuki the following.  
"You sure you're okay with me going to school? I could stay here, considering your... situation"  
Natsuki nodded up and down, meaning she was okay with him going to school.  
"Well, you want to go through with the plan?"  
Again, Natsuki nodded, as Mike sighed with a worried look on his face.  
"Fine, but lets wait here for Sayori. I told her to come here and I'll explain what happened to you"

Soon enough, Sayori arrived, telling Mike that they were going to be late for school, but he just led her to his room as he told her that school could wait. There were more important things. He picked up catsuki in his arms and mentally prepared himself for the absolutely ridiculous, but completely true thing he was about to tell his best friend, who was probably going to call a mental hospital for Michael after this.  
"Sayori, um... Where did you find this cat?"  
Confused, she replied "She was outside my door, why?"  
"Um, you might need to sit down for this", and hearing that, Sayori grew increasingly worried, but she cooperated and sat on the bed, as Mike sat next to her.  
"Um, Sayori?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I found Natsuki."  
"You did? That's great! Where is she?"  
"uh, yeah, about that..."  
"Oh my god, is she okay?"  
"Yeah yeah, she's fine, its just that- well actually, she's sort of in a bad situation, but just hear me out. You're going to think I'm crazy, and I probably am, but what I say next is true, and you know me, Sayori. I wouldn't just say something like what I'm about to say if it weren't true, well, maybe I would, but I am one hundred percent serious about the things I say during this conversation."  
Sayori was getting both nervous, and worried. She gulped and she was kinda scared, Mike made it sound kind of ominous with the way he said it, but she still told him  
"W-whatever you say, I'll believe you" and at that, she moved closer to Mike and held his hand. He looked extremely worried, and he looked at the catsuki, as the catsuki looked back at him, and then he looked at Sayori, and he sighed.  
"Natsuki... was turned into a cat. I don't know how, I don't know why. But she's a cat, and she's THIS cat." he then handed over catsuki to Sayori, who then looked at the cat.

...  
"Michael that's not funn-" she was interrupted, by catsuki putting her paw on her mouth.  
"aH! Hey! No. Don't do that"  
"Sayori, listen. Ask her a yes or no question"  
"Um, okay. Do you like pancakes?"  
hearing that, Natsuki gave a mental sigh at the question. She worked with it though, as she nodded yes, and Sayori's eyes widened in surprise  
"Wait, are you really Natsuki?"  
At that, she once again nodded. And now, Sayori was not moving. At all

"Um, Sayori, you okay?... Sayori?"  
...  
"wHY IS SHE A CAT?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW"  
"WHA.. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"  
"STOP SHOUTING MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO WAKE UP!"  
"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO, MIKEY!"  
"ah fuck"  
"LANGUAGE"  
"alright alright, just.. keep quiet for now"  
...  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Me and Natsuki have been talking and.. I'll bring her to school today. Show her to the other Literature Club members, and see if they can do anything, or if they know anything about this, cause I, and seemingly you, have no idea."  
"But animals aren't allowed in school!"  
"Sayori, just.. trust me on this one"  
"...Alright, I trust you" she then held catsuki in her arms and hugged her, thinking that Natsuki was really sad, and needed comfort. Although, she didn't. She started flailing around trying to catch a breath of air, because Sayori was squeezing her too tightly. Sayori got the hint and put her down. They both knew they were already really late for school, so they decided it was time to leave. Before they left though, Mike got a big bag, deciding to bring an extra one just for Natsuki, to hide her. He place a fluffy blanket inside the bag so it'd be more comfy, and some food in there for her, and she knew she would need to keep quiet. For the most part, she'd just be asleep in the bag, until club time...

 

\---

 

"Hey everyo- oh. Hey Yuri"  
Mike was surprised to enter the Literature Club room, and for once, he's early, either that, or everyone else except Yuri is late.  
"Uh, hello, Michael"  
"I told you, just call me Mike, or Mikey"  
"oh.. Sorry, Michael- uh, I meant, um.. Sorry, MikEY"  
"You don't need to apologize, its fine. If you really want to call me Michael, its fine."  
"Uh, alright, Michael, then."  
"Sayori and Monika aren't here yet?"  
"It would seem so"  
"I have something to show you guys, but I'll wait til everyone is here"  
"Okay then. Did you want a cup of tea?"  
"Nah, I'm good"  
With that, Mike heads to the corner that he and Natsuki usually stay in. Yuri was going to say something more, but once she saw him going the other way, she decided to keep quiet. Meanwhile, Mike carefully sets down his bag and takes a peek in it. The catsuki is fast asleep. He sighs, as he wonders what they're going to do. 

Its not too long before Sayori arrives, sitting next to Mike, as they whisper-talk about their situation. Monika then enters, and then Mike gathers everyone together, while both Monika and Yuri are confused.  
"So, um..." unsure of what he's going to say, he glances at Sayori, who gives him a nod, signaling him to continue, as he gives a sigh  
(Michael) "We found Natsuki"  
(Monika) "You did? That's great! Where is she?  
(Michael) "You may not believe me, and that's okay, we have proof, but..."  
(Yuri) "But what?"  
Michael goes silent as he goes back to the corner to retrieve his bag, he comes back to the group, and brings out the catsuki  
(Monika) "Is that the cat you've been telling us about? She's so cute! Although, I have to remind you that cats aren't allowed in school, Mikey. Remember that I'm a part of the student council! I'm going to have to report you!  
She says that last part teasingly. She wouldn't actually report Michael, for obvious reasons.  
(Yuri) "Yes indeed. Can I pat her?"  
(Michael) "Um... this.." *sigh* "This is Natsuki"  
...  
(Monika) "Pffft, very funny Michael. Seriously though, have you found Natsuki?"  
(Michael) "Go on, ask her if she's Natsuki"  
(Monika) "Alright Mikey, I'll indulge you. Hello Cupcake, are you Natsuki?"  
At that, she nods  
(Monika) That's really cute, but anyone can train a cat to nod, Michael.  
Disappointed, he looks at the catsuki, and they both know what they have to do. Natsuki is disappointed as Michael retrieves his laptop from his bag, and sets it down in front of them. Monika and Yuri look at each other puzzled, as Sayori stands next to Mike.   
(Michael) "Just watch"  
At that, Catsuki marches over to the laptop, and once again, *sigh*, she has to start booping. She's been training all night though, literally. She's a bit better at this now by a little bit, and after a few minutes of booping, looking at the monitor, and trial and error, she finally manages to type it out  
~GUYS ITS ME NATSUKI~  
(Yuri) "What in the world?"  
(Michael) "I don't know why or how it happened, I was hoping you guys could help me"  
(Monika) "umm, Mikey, I appreciate that you'd come to us for help, but why in the world did you think we would know how to turn a cat into a human?"  
(Yuri) "yeah, I don't see where you were going with this"  
Michael, Catsuki, and Sayori all look at each other, wondering why they indeed thought that Monika or Yuri would be able to help. Sayori looks at the floor confused, Catsuki just gives a -_- face, and Mike is spacing out, wondering what to do next  
(Monika) "On the bright side, at least you found her! We just... need to find out how to turn her back. She can't stay a cat forever"   
Catsuki runs up to Monika and sits on her lap. Monika was always like a big sister to Natsuki, she'd bring her meals to eat, and they'd chit chat with each other and gossip. The other girls would be jealous of Natsuki, jealous that someone as prestigous as Monika would be talking to her. They both thought of each other as sisters.  
(Monika) "Oh Natsuki...."   
Monika pats the catsuki's head, and scratches her chin. Natsuki is just really disheartened at this point. They have no idea how to turn her back and she's afraid she'll be stuck like this forever. She wants to cry, honestly, but first of all, she wouldn't. Not around people, at least. Second, for some reason, she can't cry as a cat. She knows cats are able to cry, but crying isn't a cats response to sadness.

They all sit together, thinking of their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer I always use the name tag before someone's dialogue? If so, I could edit the other chapters and give them name tags too. Just a thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! I've been focusing on art and other stuff and I haven't really gotten to use the laptop I write these on. I decided to get a chapter up and I'll try to have the next one done soon. Hope y'all like this chapter.

The entire Literature Club had gathered at Michael's cool basement, each member doing different things. Michael and Monika tend to Catsuki, Yuri's searching online for strange occurrences like "getting turned into a cat" and Sayori... is being morally supportive? Well, she's just watching everyone else do their things and she's just bringing them food, after she eats most of it for herself, so... she's kind of helping? Anyway, its been two days now, and they still haven't found any solution to Natsuki's cat problem. They've been going to Michael's house to try and solve this, with repeated grunts, sighs, and other sounds of failure. Catsuki was most comfortable at Michael's house, since she had already been there so often, that's why they decided to stay at his place, although, they didn't have much luck, obviously. It seemed hopeless at this point and when Catsuki wasn't around, they discussed what would happen to her if she stayed a cat forever. Catsuki seemed pretty chill, but that's only because she wouldn't want anyone to know how scared she is. She's frightened, and she doesn't want to imagine what'd happen if she'd stay like this forever. 

But she isn't the only one who's afraid.  
Michael is also scared. He's afraid for his friend. He doesn't want her to stay a cat forever. Sure, she's cute and more portable this way but how would they ever do anything together? How would they bake or how would they go on trips to the mall? Its not like he can bring her to school every single day, he'd definitely get caught. She's just a friend right? Why did he care so much? He didn't know. All he knew was that it wrecked him inside, to know that the moments they had before might've been their last. Normally, he'd be pretty chill and relaxed, but lately he's been very serious when Catsuki isn't in the room. He just keeps trying to find a solution but no one has been able to find anything. If it happened to Natsuki, it must've happened to at least one other person in the world right?  
Apparently not..

*knock knock*  
(Yuri) Yes?  
(Michael) Um, hey Yuri. Anything yet?  
(Yuri) Oh, uh, no. Sorry. Its hard to differentiate people just lying or freaking out, from people who actually tell the truth, and I doubt anyone's experienced this before... Michael, how's Natsuki?  
(Michael) She's doing okay I guess. Well, thanks for the update.  
(Yuri) You seem to be pretty down lately. Are you feeling okay?  
(Michael) Uh, yeah, fine. Its getting late now. Monika's headed home, Sayori will stay over for a bit. Do you want to stay or?  
(Yuri) Oh, I'd be fine with staying for a bit. Anything I can do to help, Michael.  
(Michael) Thanks Yuri. I appreciate it.  
Yuri blushed at the thank you. At this point, she pretty much knows that Michael likes Natsuki, but she still can't help but smile at the kind gesture.  
(Yuri)... Michael I-  
When she turns around to look at Michael, she realizes he already left the room to stay with Catsuki. Another lost chance for her.

When Michael enters the basement, he sees Monika already packed up, and Sayori trying to convince Catsuki to fall asleep. Its kind of a happy sight to see the Literature club members all together, but its also kinda sad considering why. What was the word for it? Bittersweet? Yeah, that was it.  
(Monika) Hey Mikey, I'm headed out now, goodbye.  
(Michael) Yeah I guessed so. Take care.  
(Monika) You too guys. Good luck.  
And with that, Monika left the three in the basement, while Yuri stays in Michael's room to use his pc to search for any hint on this situation of theirs. They've all taken turns staying with Catsuki, or just researching for a solution though. While they're there, Michael always stays with Natsuki, but when its him alone, he just looks online nonstop. He's even started searching for books in the school library about similar stuff, and reading them. By now, he's just pissed, and he feels like there's no point.  
(Michael) How's Natsuki?  
(Sayori) She's on the couch, I finally got her to sleep.  
(Michael) That's good...  
(Sayori) ...Mikey... what are we going to do?  
(Michael) I honestly don't know. I don't even know if there's anything we CAN do. We've been at this for hours, and STILL NOTHING-  
(Sayori) shh! She's already asleep!  
(Michael) Oh.. sorry... I just *sigh* I'm just really pissed. I'm worried about her  
(Sayori) Its okay. I know you're- wait, when's the last time you slept?  
(Michael) Oh, umm, I don't know.. Two days ago?  
(Sayori) yOU HAVEN-  
(Michael) sHHH!  
(Sayori) you haven't slept in two days?  
(Michael) Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry.  
(Sayori) I'm not hearing it. You go to sleep right now, Mikey.  
(Michael) *sigh* fine. Yuri's in my room though.  
(Sayori) Its fine. I'll bring up Natsuki in a while.  
(Michael) Nah, she's already asleep. I wouldn't want to wake her up.  
(Sayori) Lets go!  
With that, the two head towards Michael's room, and when they open the door, they see Yuri, asleep on Michael's desk. He walks over and gives her a tap on the shoulder.  
(Yuri) mmm... yes?  
(Michael) Yuri, you fell asleep.  
(Yuri) Oh wait, what?!  
Yuri suddenly bolted upwards, realizing what just happened  
(Yuri) Oh my, I'm so sorry. I wasted time, I shouldn-  
(Michael) Its fine. I haven't gotten enough sleep either. You should probably head home and get some rest. We can continue our search tomorrow.  
(Yuri) About that...  
(Michael) Yeah?  
(Yuri) Michael, I really do want to help, but I don't think we're going to find ANYTHING on how to fix this. We've been searching for hours, and nothing's come up. Michael, I... I don't know if we'll ever find a solution, or if we'll even-  
Once she turned around, she saw Michael's face. He was looking downwards, he seemed irritated. He seemed pissed, and his fist was clenched really tightly  
(Sayori) Michael...  
(Michael) No, no... she's right. We haven't found anything.. just head home, Yuri. Get some rest. Take care.  
He didn't exactly say that with a friendly tone. He tried to be nice, he just couldn't help but be angry at what seemed like the painful truth  
(Yuri) I-I'm sorry. See you tomorrow  
With that, she rushed out of the room, quickly grabbing her things and retreating. Michael noticed one of his main pens were missing, maybe Yuri got it by accident. He'd just ask her tomorrow. He plopped down on his bed, his expression lifeless. He didn't look angry, or sad. He didn't look like anything. Sayori followed and sat on the side of his bed.  
(Sayori) Mikey, you meanie. That wasn't very nice.  
(Michael) I know.

...  
(Sayori) I was expecting you to say more than that but okay  
Sayori grabs his hand and clutches it in her own, holding it tightly.  
(Sayori) Its okay. You're sad for your friend! Everyone's sad sometimes, and you're rarely sad. I don't know if you've been hiding any rainclouds in your head but we'll fix this somehow!  
...  
(Michael) *sigh* yeah, I know. I know I must've seemed pretty sour lately. I guess I'm just really tired. Head home Sayori. Get some rest.  
(Sayori) Are you sure? I can stay in the basement! The couch is super comfy now!  
(Michael) You're not staying in the basement, Sayori  
(Sayori) oh... why not?  
Michael would never reject Sayori, he must be really messed up to have said that

(Michael) ...because, if anyone's staying in the basement, its gonna be me! i'M GONNA HAVE THAT COUCH!  
(Sayori) pffft, hAHAH! No! I'm getting it first! And you can't stop me!  
(Michael) Haha! You wish.  
They started play-wrestling, like they would as kids, with Sayori pushing as hard as she could! While Michael gave only little effort. His strength compared to Sayori's? He'd easily push her, so he just lets her think she's doing something. But hey, he's smiling and laughing! So that's good right? Eventually, Sayori stops and lets go, and Michael does the same  
(Michael) Hey... I'm really sorry for how I've been acting lately, I've just been worried about Natsuki, that's all  
(Sayori) Its okay... Its natural for you to worry about people you love!  
(Michael) wha? nO! I don't "love" her, I just.. uhh  
(Sayori) Admit it Mikey, you always get flustered when you talk about her and you're always spending time with her! Its very obvious! Well, except to Natsuki.  
(Michael) i dON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!

...  
(Michael) *sigh* Is it really that obvious?  
(Sayori) Mikey and Natsuki, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
(Michael) hehe.. sure, Sayori.. I just... I just don't want her to stay a cat forever.  
(Sayori) Its okay. We'll figure something out.  
(Michael) Thanks, Sayori. You really are my best friend.  
Hearing that, she gives him a tight hug, surprising him.  
(Sayori) Til' the end?  
(Michael) Pffft, yeah, till the end, Sayori.  
At that, he hugs her back, and after a few seconds, they each let go of each other.  
(Sayori) Just say what you feel, Mikey. I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate that.  
(Michael) She doesn't like me back. She just likes me as a friend.  
(Sayori) Well, that's what she SAYS.  
(Michael) You think she likes me?  
(Sayori) Well, she always hangs out with you, she always comes here to your house now, you bake treats together, she reads her manga with you, and lately, she always chooses to show her poems to you last! And sometimes I see her switch out her poems, I know there are times the poems she's shown us aren't the same ones she's shown you, you must be special to her! Just tell her!  
(Michael) Its not as easy as you think, telling someone you have a crush on them.  
(Sayori) Come on! Its easy! Just tell her!  
(Michael) Well, what about you? Do you think you could admit those feelings to someone? I bet there's at least ONE guy that you've grown to like during all these years we've known each other.  
...  
(Michael) Sayori?  
(Sayori) Well... there is.. one guy...  
(Michael) And?

 

....  
(Sayori) Yeah... now that I think of it, it'd be pretty hard to tell him I like him.  
(Michael) Don't worry about it. I bet whoever he is, he likes you back.  
(Sayori) I doubt that.  
(Michael) Oh come on, who wouldn't like you? You're the most cheerful person I know! Besides, if he doesn't like you back, and if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass.  
(Sayori) hehehe.... yeah... Nah, it's fine. He likes someone else, so.. there's no point.  
(Michael) Heh... I guess we both suck at admitting our feelings.  
(Sayori) Yep!  
(Michael) Well, seriously, its getting late, you should probably head home now. I'll check up on Natsuki.  
(Sayori) Alright, baiiieeeee!  
(Michael) G'night, Sayori.

With that, the visit ends, and Sayori returns home, and Michael goes to the basement to check on Natsuki, who's still asleep. He carefully picks her up and sits down on the couch, and puts her on his lap, as he pets her, and he's extremely careful as to not wake her up. Eventually, he puts her back on the couch, and goes to his bed, already going to sleep, but not without thinking one last thought..  
Somehow, we'll get through this  
Somehow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys come up with any titles for the chapters, feel free to let me know. Chapter titles are probably the thing I'll think of the least.
> 
> Also, that one part where Mike goes "if you think its easy to admit you have a crush on someone, why haven't you? I'm sure you liked someone during the time we've known each other" is from an older work of mine. I thought it'd be a nice touch


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how late this is, and I don't really have any other excuse than that it was my finals this week, so I was studying non-stop.
> 
> Otherwise, same stuff as before, leave suggestions and whatnot, hope ya enjoy it

Its been... how long? Days? A week? Yeah, that sounds about right. Its been a week since the Literature Club had met up at Mikey's place to discuss Natsuki's... "condition", if you could call it that. They'd met up every day since to try and help, and cheer her up, but about two days ago, they gave up on trying to turn her back. Ever since, Catsuki's been really sad, and just moping around... She's scared for her life, the thought of being a cat forever was... depressing. There's nothing wrong with cats, but she, a human, who SHOULD be a human, who should be doing HUMAN THINGS, wouldn't be able to do those things as a cat. Mike and Sayori are the only ones who haven't given up, as she still comes to his house, not to help try to turn her back to normal, but she at least brightens up the mood with her sunny disposition. Most days though, she has to stay in the house alone, because both Mike and Sayori still have to go to school, which sucks for her, but its boring, honestly. She wishes he could stay around longer, at least. Sometimes he's just too tired after getting home from school to do anything, and now? She's just been patiently waiting for him to get back, not that there's any particular reason she'd like to see him or anything.

"I'm back." he says to Natsuki, who's back in a burrito, just looking at the floor. He sits next to her and pats her head without disrupting the burrito she's in. She looks at him with what looks like a normal cat face, but he actually can't tell that she's giving a sad frown. Cats don't exactly have the most expressive faces, so its kinda hard for him to tell, but even though, he knows she's sad, just because she's been sad this whole time. He looks at her with a frown, before it turns to a sad smile.  
"Hey, how about we bake some cupcakes? That always used to cheer you up."  
It hurts... because she knows she can't really help in any worthwhile way, but she shimmies out of the burrito, and walks out the room with Mike, to get to the kitchen. His parents are back abroad, so technically, they could stay in the living room again, but now that they have a super-cool basement, they don't have to... (besides, they went through all that trouble just to get the basement ready for their hangouts, no way they're letting it go that easy).

 

"oW!" Michael exclaims. He's trying to stir the cupcake mix but Natsuki just hisses and scratches him whenever she doesn't like an ingredient he's about to pick, or when he's not beating enough crap out of the icing. Baka Mikey! He hasn't learned anything!  
"wHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he tries to explain, while he looks at Natsuki in pain. She can't respond, so she just boops her nose on a jar filled with pieces of chocolate.  
"bUT CATS CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE!" at that, she hisses. Remember how cats don't have the most expressive faces? Well, just now, Natsuki proved that wrong, because Mike could easily see the irritation on her face. They look at each other for a while, both frowning at each other...

 

"pfft... hehehe..." they can't help but chuckle, and Mike starts to laugh, and normally, so would Natsuki, but she can't exactly laugh. If anything, she's just breathing faster. If she were in her normal Natsuki not-cat body, she'd definitely be laughing right now. They've definitely gotten better at communicating, or, at least understanding each other, even if the other can't talk.  
"Alright, fine. I'll put TWO pieces of chocolate, aND ONLY TWO." he starts to decorate the cupcakes, and she quickly realizes what he's doing. He's mimicking the cupcakes she made him- er... the cupcakes she made for whoever the new member would be from his first day in the Literature Club! He makes two specially designed cupcakes, one that has white icing, with 2 pieces of chocolate as cat ears, and a ":3" face, and a red ribbon, both made with red icing! Its a Catsuki Cupcake! Catcake? Catcake. The other one is brown, with 2 pieces of chocolate, also as cat ears, with the same face, made of white icing, and they're both super cute! He brings the two cupcakes to the basement, and catsuki follows. He sets the other down on the table, and catsuki jumps on to get to it. He's already started eating his, and Natsuki decides to take her first bite into hers, by shoving her face into it while her mouth is open, and its delicious! Mikey really has gotten better! Well, either that, or it was just because she kept hissing and scratching at him whenever he made a mistake, but this is still really good!   
"How about we watch Parfait Girls?" he looks at her, with a smirk. She nods, as he turns on the tv as they start to watch...

 

"If we're going to watch this, you could at least stop meowing."  
after around four episodes, he finally told her to stop meowing and hissing at the tv. He knows exactly why though. There are many things in the anime that aren't the same in the manga, and the manga was much better. He occasionally tried to pick her up and set her down on his lap, but she'd just jump off, thinking it was awkward, and she didn't want him to think she liked it anyway. They spent the entire night laughing and having fun together! Well, Mike was the one laughing, she'd be laughing too, if she could. Afterwards, they headed off to Mike's room, and decided to read manga! They decided to read more lighthearted, fluffy stuff, since Natsuki didn't really like ultra-violent fighting magic stuff. Mike enjoyed those, but he was starting to get into this slice-of-life stuff that Natsuki wanted him to get into. Success! They both finish off the rest of the cupcakes, and Mike gets ready for bed...

 

She wishes she could get ready for bed...  
She wishes she could've turned on the tv, or flipped the pages of the manga...  
She wishes she could've helped bake the cupcakes...  
She wishes she could do anything...  
She wishes she could be human again...

 

She wishes she could tell him how she feels-  
nO! no she doesn't. She doesn't really feel that way, right? He's just a friend..  
just a friend...

Mike notices a sad look on Natsuki's cat face, well, not really "notice", but he can tell she's sad by the way she's sitting and looking at the floor.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
She looks up at him, and gives a dejected look, as she turns back to look at the floor.  
"Hey, come on."  
He lifts up her chin to look at her, and scratches it a bit and then proceeds to pat her head, trying to reassure her.  
"Hey, we're going to get through this, together."  
He then takes her little cat paw and holds it in his own hands. He can only imagine how scary it is for her, sure, it may not seem bad, but if you were to think about it, you wouldn't be able to talk, or draw, or play or write or cook, or anything else. They can only hope she goes back to normal. Afterwards, he picks her up, and sets her onto the bean bag, as he gets into his own bed, and falls asleep...

Catsuki, however, can't sleep. Her reasoning is because its really cold, but honestly, she can't stop thinking about the future. She's afraid, that's one thing, but... *sigh*... she looks over to Michael... He's working so hard to cheer her up and take care of her... its kinda nice, but its not like she'd ever admit it though...

Geez, it really is cold....

She hops on top of Mike's bed, hoping not to wake him up, and tries to get comfy next to him, but right before she can get comfy-  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
ah shit. he woke up. well, that's the end of that. She starts to walk over back to the bean bag but Mike picks her up with one hand before she can get off the bed.  
"If you want to sleep on the bed, you can just say so, or, you could walk on my bed until I understand that you want to sleep on it, cause... y'know... you can't really talk". He smiles and lets the catsuki go beneath the covers, and its so warm! But, not comfy. Slowly, she scootches over until she's next to Mike's chest. Feeling her tiny cat body next to him, he decides to give her a small hug. She'd say its for warmth, she'd say its for comfort, but there's no denying that she just wants to be closer to Michael.. He's always been accomodating, he's always tried to cheer her up and make her laugh, even when she acted like she hated it, or didn't want him to do it. She's always told herself that he was just a friend, and nothing more than that, but... She can't deny it anymore. She likes him. She loves him. He never gives up on her, and he always encourages her, and she loves how he is towards her, he's just so nice, calm, and caring. She has so many thoughts running through her head... She wants to tell him so many things, that she loves the way he actually listens to her, that she loves how they bake together, that she loves everything about the relationship they have, and that she wouldn't want to lose it. She wants to be a human again... but for now? Well, this is okay. At least she's closer to him...

 

Hey, I guess she got her wish, right?

...

 

 

"aAHHHHH!"  
Its morning, and Natsuki is awoken by a loud shout, coming from Mikey. What's going on? She lets out a yawn and scratches her eyes, and turns her head to the side, trying to ask what's going on, and sees Mike is actually looking away from her.  
"Y-you um... uhh.. you're human again"  
"wait what? WAIT WHAT?! HAHAHA! I'M A HUMAN AGAIN! HAHAHA!"  
"uhh... yeah..... and you're also... you... you are.."  
"what? Why aren't you looking at me?"

...

 

"you're naked."

....  
"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
In true anime fashion, she screams, and slaps him, and proceeds to call him a pervert as she covers herself with Mike's own bedsheets.  
"p-p-pERVERT! YOU WOKE UP RIGHT NEXT TO ME AS I WAS NAKED! BAKA!"  
"hOW IS THAT MY FAULT? YOU WERE A CAT YESTERDAY!"  
...  
"Mikey?" she asks, giving him a stern look.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you wake up? What position?"

...  
"Well, y'know how last night, I was hugging you while you were a cat, and I was right next to you?"  
"y e s" she says, her eyes squinting, clearly mad, as her hand forms into a fist.  
"Well... when I woke up... it was the same position... and, uh..."  
"Wait... are you telling me, that you... you were hugging my naked body?"

gulp  
"uhm... yeah?"

 

*sLAP*  
"oW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"That's for being a pervert."  
"Says the girl who climbed into my bed."  
"t-tHATS DIFFERENT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME TO STAY!"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Geez, well, if you're a human now, you don't have to stay here anymore.." he exclaims, clearly pissed, as Natsuki's frown turns to a sad pout.

"Wait, I didn't... I didn't mean it... I'm sorry for calling you a pervert, after all you did to help me..."  
*sigh* "Yeah, yeah. hehe, it's alright. I'm going to-... wait a minute"  
"What?"  
"If you were naked this whole time... does that mean that every time I picked you up, that I was-oh holy mother of god"  
They both look at each other blankly, as they both realize that Mike repeatedly held and carried her naked body around... welp. Mike mentally prepared himself for the slap he knew was comi-  
*sLAP*  
"aH COME ON!"  
"I take it back. You ARE a pervert" she exclaims, still holding up Mike's bed sheets to cover herself. Mike rubs his cheek due to all the times its been slapped in the past two minutes or so, and they end up staring at each other. Neither one's gaze leaves the other, and Mike starts to smile, and so does Natsuki. They both start to chuckle, and then they both start to laugh together, laughing at the absurdity of it all...  
*sigh* "Well, if you're human now, are you going back home?"  
"Yeah, probably.. my dad is definitely gonna kill me though."  
"Then I'm going with you."  
"wHAT?! NO! You can't go to my house! Because, uhh-"  
"Don't argue with me. We got this far together and if I got you this far, only to have your dad kill you, I'd be really pissed off." he jokes.  
"Well, I can't really go anywhere without clothes.. aND I'M NOT WEARING YOURS!"  
"...fine okay. I'll call over Sayori to tell her to bring you clothe- oW! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME AGAIN?!"  
"I don't want her to know I'm naked! I don't want her to think anything happened. Just get some girl clothes from her, and don't tell her why!"  
"So you expect me to ask Sayori, my best friend since childhood, for a pair of her clothes, including her PANTIES, without telling her why?"  
"...yeah?"  
"I am NOT doing that."  
"Why not?"  
"Oh come on, you know why."  
"Fine. Tell her I was sleeping in the basement though, and that you didn't see me."  
"Fine."

(he can't deny that he was kinda turned on though... geez, Natsuki was right. baka Mikey!)

 

\-----  
Its been several hours, everyone's been notified that Natsuki was human again, and everyone was happy to see her again! Eventually, she had to go home, and Mike came with her, waiting just outside the door to make sure she's safe. She entered the door, and several minutes passed. Mike was getting worried but she eventually came out.  
"He isn't home. That's weird."  
"Maybe you could ask one of your neighbors?"  
"Alright."  
They go on to ask the old lady in the house next to Natsuki's about what happened to her dad. Apparently, he called the police saying his daughter was missing, and when the police inspected his house, they found signs of abuse, and arrested him. The fact that every single room looked like shit, and that his fridge was stocked with alcohol (and only alcohol) didn't help his case either. Apparently, he's going to jail, and all the money he owns is going to Natsuki, well, once the police find her, that is. They go to the police station and they make up a story about how her father was abusing her (which was the only true part in the story), and that she ran away to Michael's house to hide from him, and that Mike was taking care of her. The police explained that the house would go to the bank, but her dad's money would go to her, and hearing that, they decide to go back to Mike's house for now. On the way home, Mike asks:  
"So, where are you gonna live?"  
Natsuki blushes before saying "I don't know. I don't really know how to buy a house and even if I did, its not like I'd have a job to be able to pay the taxes afterwards... Maybe I'll find someone who'll let me stay in their house..."  
Michael gives a sigh, and then proceeds to ask "Like who?"  
"I don't know" she asks, sounding innocent, like she doesn't know what's happening. "Maybe there's someone nice enough to offer me a place to stay."  
Mike just has a really tired face, as he proceeds to ask what he knows Natsuki is waiting for.

"Do you wanna stay at my place?"  
"w-well, geez, you... you're such a pervert... But... I guess its okay. Besides, I've already been to your house loads of times, and its the most logical option."  
"Suuuuure Natsuki.. Suuure."

Well first, they have to explain to his parents that she's going to be staying there now... and that its because her dad was abusive and she was hiding... and hopefully they don't ask where the cat is.... she'll also have to bring her stuff over to his house... and a lot of other things and problems...

welp  
Those are problems for another day, but, for now?

Its time to bake cupcakes together. She's been dying to make cupcakes herself, its time to show Mikey how its rEALLY done.

 

But not before shouting:  
"yOU'RE STILL NOT BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF IT!"  
"I'M TRYING!"  
"geez... just let me do it... I love you, you idiot."  
"What was that?" he smirks, and raises an eyebrow.  
"n-NOTHING! BAKA MIKEY!"

 

 

 

-Earlier-  
"Sayori, plEASE I JUST NEED TO BORROW SOME CLOTHES FROM YOU!"  
"But why? And why do you need underwear too?"  
"J-jUST GIMME IT! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY!"  
"You're not going to do anything perverted, are you?"  
"nO ITS NOT LIKE THAT"  
"tHEN WHY DO YOU WANT EM"  
"I CANT TELL YOU JUST TRUST ME PLEASE"  
"Fine. I'll give you a pair of my clothes... and underwear"  
"Thank you, thank you Sayori..."

"Besides..."  
"Besides what?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time I'd be giving you my underwear" she winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part, that very last part in the end isn't technically "canon" to this story. Its just funny


End file.
